Alternative
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer muses on an encounter he had with his cousin. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 168 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 168 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**Adjunct story to "Heritage" and "In Dreams" – it's best to read those first so this will make more sense. Shie1dmaidenofrohan mentioned in her review of "In Dreams" that she would be curious to know Lothiriel's view of the discussion between Eomer and Theodred.**_

_**If you've missed it, go check out Lady Bluejay's short story on E/L called "Waterloo". It's completely posted (2 chapters), but sadly under-reviewed for the excellent story quality and unique story line.**_

**Alternative**

**(Feb, 27 IV)**

It was a chill and blustery day in the Riddermark. Rain had fallen off and on most of the previous week, which added to the discomfort. At the moment, however, the king of Rohan was sprawled comfortably in front of a good fire, looking much like a tawny cat where he lay against the pillows and furs he had pulled onto the floor by the fireplace. He sipped at a mug of tea, his eyes somewhat out of focus as he stared at the flickering flames before him.

So lost in his reverie was he that he did not look up when his wife joined him in their bedchamber, entering from the nursery where she had just settled their youngest son in bed for the night. She eyed him curiously as she moved to get into her nightclothes and brush out her hair. When he had not stirred or spoken as she finished her bedtime preparations, she went to join him. Settling beside him, her arms snaked about his waist and he blinked in surprise as she asked, "What is on your mind, beloved?"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and took another sip of his drink. At length, he murmured, "Do you ever wonder how our lives would be different if Theodred had lived and I was yet only Third Marshal?"

Lothiriel lay her head against his chest and smiled to herself. Only recently she had happened upon Eomer and their youngest son, named for Eomer's cousin who would have been Rohan's king if he had lived, sitting in the nursery. Eomer had fallen asleep in the chair and their son told her that he had been telling little Theodred about the man for whom he was named. She had been relieved that her husband had finally been able to speak of someone he had counted so dear, even as a brother. Wanting to know more of his thoughts before she responded to his query, Lothiriel asked, "What do you mean?"

Eomer sighed and set aside his empty tea mug, encircling her with his now free arm and pressing a kiss to her head. Softly he explained, "If Theodred had lived, he would have been king, and I would have remained as I was before. Likely I would have been advanced to a higher position, but still far lower than the king. In that case, I do not think your family would have been so eager to wed you to me. Perhaps it would have been Theodred rather than me who became close to your father; perhaps efforts would have been made to pair you up with him, and maybe you would have fallen in love. The two of you would have been the best match imaginable by Gondorian standards…and I think you would have liked Theodred."

Again Lothiriel smiled, and pressed more tightly against him. At last she tilted her head back to look up at him. "I confess, I do very much like being married to the King of Rohan!" Eomer's eyebrows knit at the remark, and she paused long enough for him to chew on it slightly before avowing, "But only because 'the king' is _you_, my love. I am sure your cousin was a fine man, and possibly charming and attractive, but I cannot think I would have noticed any other once I had met you. It was not your kingship that drew me to you, nor the notion of being well matched. As I told you then, I should rather marry a stable hand who I loved, than simply marry someone of the nobility but without affection. And I would have stood firm against any efforts by my father, brothers, King Elessar or anyone else who attempted to prevent my marrying some lowly horse lord, who was only a high ranking soldier in Rohan's army!"

Eomer breathed out a sigh of contentment and rested his head against hers. "I did not tell you, but…the other day in the nursery…I had…a dream, I suppose. In it, I talked with Theodred, at Isen, though I held little Theodred sleeping in my arms. He…he said he was proud of me, and that I should cherish my family. But he also suggested that had he lived, you might have been his."

Lothiriel snickered and looked up at him again, lifting an eyebrow. "Indeed! I wondered where these questions came from, and now I know. Apparently your cousin was not so clever as I have been giving him credit, if he thinks he could have defeated you in vying for my love!" Stretching up, she pressed her lips to his, drawing him into a passionate few moments of embrace. When they separated, she murmured against his lips, "After all these years and five children, still you do not know there will never be another for me but you?"

Burying his face in her neck, Eomer grinned sheepishly. "I do know," he whispered, "but it is always nice to have you reaffirm it so pleasingly as you just did!"

Slipping from his hold, despite a groan of protest, she rose and reached for his hand. "Come, beloved. I can think of a more comfortable place for me to continue my testimony on the matter!"

Chuckling, Eomer unhesitatingly stood, but then swept her up into his arms. "I am at your service, oh lovely queen of Rohan!"

THE END

1/9/08

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
